1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a backlight assembly and a display device including the backlight assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of simplifying a manufacturing process thereof and reducing the backlight assembly size.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image by using liquid crystals. The LCD device includes a first substrate, a second substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules that comprise the liquid crystal layer is altered to change optical transmissivity so that an image is displayed.
An LCD module includes an LCD panel assembly and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel assembly includes an LCD panel and a printed circuit board for driving the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes the first and second substrates and the liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween.
The backlight assembly includes a bottom chassis corresponding to a receiving container, a lamp, a light guide plate, optical members, a mold frame, and a top chassis. The top chassis and the bottom chassis are coupled with each other.
The LCD module includes a user hole. An external case formed by a customer company is coupled with the LCD module through the user hole. The user hole is formed on an external surface of the bottom chassis or a sidewall of the mold frame according to the needs of the customer company. The bottom chassis further includes a guiding member that guides the light guide plate.
Therefore, a width of the LCD module increases due to the user hole. Furthermore, a process of manufacturing the LCD module becomes complex due to the user hole and the guiding member.